Kepingan Kehidupan
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Bercerita tentang kepingan hidup Naruto Hinata sebelum dan setelah menikah. Drabble sangat singkat. Rate M bukan eksplisit!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hanya cerita yang diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hati Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak ada konflik, atau belum.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kepingan Kehidupan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

Deru motor Honda Mega Pro lawas terdengar di halaman yang terbilang cukup luas. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian seragam berloreng khas tentara turun dari motor dan memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya sedikit lantang.

Baru saja ia duduk untuk membuka sepatu, terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Jelas sekali, teriakan feminin itu adalah milik sang istri. Mendengar teriakan yang memilukan, laki-laki itu bergegas lari ke arah sumber suara.

"Hinata!"

Sudah bersiap ia dengan menarik lepas sangkur dari tempatnya. Larinya pun cukup membuktikan ia seorang prajurit infanteri.

"Ma-mas?"

Naruto tertegun melihat ternyata Hinata baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia saat ini sedang memegang sapu dengan posisi terayun di udara.

"Aku mendengarmu teriak tadi," ujar Naruto sembari menatap berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada apa pun yang membahayakan.

"A-ada kecoaaaa ..."

Naruto _cengo._

...

**II**

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Naruto melihat Hinata yang berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa ember berisi piring kotor.

"Air mati, Mas," jawab Hinata.

Naruto segera memakai kaus oblong dan membantu sang istri membawa ember. Mereka berjalan ke sumur umum yang terletak tepat di belakang rumah kontrakan mereka.

Naruto mulai menimba sedangkan Hinata membersihkan piring dan mencucinya.

"Hinata, kita sekalian mandi saja bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

Hinata bingung, pasalnya ini _kan _tempat terbuka yang hanya dibatas tembok setinggi dada orang dewasa.

"Tidak mau _ah _Mas, malu."

"Kau mandi sambil berjongkok, aku akan berjaga. Nanti setelah selesai, gantian. Bagaimana?"

Ide cemerlang di tengah insiden matinya air, menurut Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan menurut.

Untung masih subuh.

...

**III**

Naruto melihat ke arah ponsel sang istri yang bergetar.

"Hinata, telepon dari ibu," teriaknya dari ruang tamu.

"Iya."

Hinata datang tergopoh-gopoh. Naruto menatap geli wanita mungil itu. Pakaiannya hanya daster "kebesaran" dengan hiasan apron lusuh di depannya.

"Mas tolong gantikan goreng ayamnya sebentar."

Jantung Naruto mendadak berdegup kencang, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

Hinata yang tidak melihat perubahan mimik sang suami, mengangkat telepon dari ibunya yang tinggal berbeda kota. Cukup lama berbincang karena sang ibu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sedang kangen. Sampai akhirnya Hinata pamit menutup telepon lebih dahulu.

Wanita itu melangkah ke dapur, dan seketika melongo.

Di sana, suaminya memakai jas hujan lengkap, helm di kepala dan tutup panci sebagai tameng. Hinata semakin_ nelangsa _ketika dilihatnya ayam goreng di atas piring yang setengahnya gosong.

...

**IV**

"Hari ini piket?" tanya Hinata saat mendapati Naruto memakai seragam lengkap.

Naruto mengangguk. Lama tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng, tapi jelas ia tengah menggigit bibir.

"Tidak apa-apa, semoga lancar."

Mata Hinata yang menyipit saat tersenyum membuat Naruto gemas. Dicubitnya pipi tembam wanita itu, dan ditariknya wajah putih yang tengah merona, hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Hinata merengut kesakitan.

"Mas sayang _Adek_," kata Naruto cepat sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata.

Malam harinya Naruto dikejutkan dengan telepon dari Hinata.

"Halo?"

_"Ma-mas, sedang apa?"_

"Jaga _kesatrian, _ada apa?"

_"Temani ngobrol sampai aku tidur."_

Seketika Naruto ingat, istrinya penakut.

...

**V**

Sepasang insan itu saling menatap serius. Sesekali melirik ke arah lantai. Ketegangan jelas terasa, bahkan jika dianimasikan, mungkin akan ada awan kelabu di sekeliling mereka.

"Hinata!" geram Naruto dengan suara rendah menakutkan.

Namun Hinata tak gentar, ditantangnya sang suami dengan menatap tak kalah tajam ke arah laki-laki itu. Tangan gemulai sang wanita mulai mengayun ke atas dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke sasaran.

"Aku menang lagi," seringai Hinata penuh kemenangan sambil membanting kartu di tangannya.

"_Aarrghhh!"_

Sepertinya akan semakin tebal bedak di wajah Naruto.

...

**VI**

Naruto membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Bosan, dia terus-terusan kalah dalam permainan daring yang diikutinya.

"Maass."

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan Hinata dari arah ruang tamu. Ia pun bergegas menemui Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Sini, duduk di sebelahku."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya keheranan, tapi tetap saja ia tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

"_Hmm?"_

"Temani aku!"

_Cengiran _pucat Hinata cukup memberitahu Naruto apa yang sedang dilakukan wanitanya.

"Kalau penakut tidak usah baca cerita horor lah! Dasar!"

Hinata _mesam mesem._

...

**VII**

Kepanikan terjadi di rumah Namikaze Naruto. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya merasa pilu. Naruto terlihat keluar tergopoh-gopoh sembari menggendong Hinata dan kemudian menaikkannya ke angkot yang sudah disewa. Di belakang mereka Kushina dan Hikari tak kalah panik, dan di belakang kedua wanita itu pula Minato dan Hiashi berjalan santai.

"Tidak bisakah kalian lebih cepat?" teriak Kushina.

Kedua pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Sesampainya di rumah Bidan Sakura, Hinata segera dibawa ke ruang persalinan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi wanita itu untuk mengejan hingga sebutir kepala kecil muncul dari vaginanya. Naruto yang ada di samping Hinata, hanya mampu terdiam dan ...

pingsan.

...

**VIII**

Naruto terbangun karena suara tangisan bayi. Dibukanya mata itu setengah mati. Bagaimana pun ia lelah, latihan dengan kesatuan tetangga siang tadi membuatnya nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Diliriknya sang istri yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu merasa tidak tega membangunkan. Hinata pasti jauh lebih lelah dari dirinya. Sejak awal malam pun, ia masih melihat wanita itu begitu telaten menyusui sang anak.

Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri bayinya. Niatnya jika memang hanya pipis, ia akan bertindak sendiri tanpa membangunkan Hinata. Namun jika ternyata bayi itu lapar, apa boleh buat, Hinata terpaksa dibangunkan. _Kan _tidak mungkin ia menyusui?

Menit itu Naruto dibuat menyesali keputusannya. Ternyata sang bayi buang air besar, dan Naruto sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi persoalan yang menurutnya rumit ini.

...

**IX**

"Mas?"

Hinata terbangun mendengat suara kasak kusuk di dekatnya. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang kesulitan mengganti popok bayinya. Hinata tersenyum geli, lucu juga melihat tentara yang biasanya gagah berani menghadapi lawan kini justru kerepotan menghadapi bayi.

"Sini biar aku saja!" ujar Hinata lembut.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada sang istri. Meski begitu, ia tidak mau tidur. Paling tidak ia temani dulu Hinata sampai beres mengganti popok dan menyusui.

Laki-laki itu mendadak iri, saat melihat sang bayi yang tengah menyusu ibunya. Pikiran mesumnya berkeliaran dan seenaknya mengeluh tentang jatah yang belum ia terima sejak Hinata melahirkan.

...

**X**

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata membacakan cerita untuk kedua anak mereka, Boruto dan Himawari. Kadang-kadang tersenyum mengingat betapa bahagianya dirinya bisa memiliki mereka sebagai keluarga.

Lantas mata biru itu terpaku pada dua buah mangga yang teronggok tak tersentuh sejak pagi tadi. Apa Hinata tidak suka mangga? Apa anak-anak juga begitu?

Naruto berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil pisau, lalu mulai mengupas mangga dan memotong-motongnya. Belum selesai kegiatan itu, mendadak sebelah-sebelahnya terisi kumpulan manusia, Hinata dan anak-anak.

Naruto menatap bingung, sementara mereka bertiga tersenyum penuh harap ke arah mangga yang sudah terkupas.

Selesai memotong, barulah Naruto tahu, ternyata mereka menunggu ada yang mengupas dan memotongkan mangga itu.

...

**XI**

"Aku pulang!"

Hinata berteriak sebelum masuk rumah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa copot akibat perjalanan bolak balik ke kota kelahirannya. Kemarin ayahnya menelepon dan meminta ia datang karena sang ibu sedang sakit. Hinata menyanggupi meski harus pulang pergi dalam hari yang sama. Pagi hari ia terpaksa menitipkan rumah dan anak-anak pada Naruto yang kebetulan sedang libur.

Mata yang setengah mengantuk itu mendadak lebar. Di hadapannya adalah kondisi rumah yang berantakan, di sana sini tersebar mainan, Boruto dan Himawari tidur telentang tak tentu arah. Ini persis kondisi pasca terjadi penyerangan.

Wanita itu mendesah lelah sebelum berjalan ke kamar dan mendapati sang suami tengah tidur pulas dengan suara dengkuran yang keras.

...

**XII**

"Hinata!"

Hinata merasa heran. Bukankah harusnya Naruto sedang piket? Kenapa mendadak dia pulang dengan muka merah luar biasa?

"Mas kenapa?" tanyanya.

Disambutnya sang suami dengan membantu melepas baju seragam. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati malah Naruto langsung melucuti seluruh baju dan menarik Hinata ke kamar.

Tanpa_ ba bi bu_, Naruto mendorong Hinata ke ranjang dan menyerangnya. Hinata yang masih kebingungan, menuruti saja kemauan suaminya karena ini adalah kewajiban bukan? Namun untung saja anak-anak sudah tidur.

Esok harinya barulah Hinata tahu alasan di balik sikap suaminya.

"Ada pertunjukan dangdut erotis di dekat kantor, dan Naruto bukannya ikut maju memberikan saweran malah lari terbirit-birit."

Itu penjelasan Sasuke, teman piketnya semalam.

...

**XIII**

Hinata meringis saat pijitan tangan Naruto di punggungnya tepat mengenai bagian yang sakit. Sesekali ia bahkan melenguh.

"Lagipula siapa suruh kamu betulkan genteng sendiri Hinata?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Pulang-pulang tadi ia disuguhi kenyataan bahwa istrinya baru saja jatuh dari tangga kayu.

"Aku _kan _takut hujan terlanjur turun sebelum genteng dibetulkan."

"Kau bisa meneleponku."

Hinata diam. Aslinya dia tidak mau mengganggu Naruto saat sedang bekerja, dan lagi, ia ingin bisa mandiri sebagai bentuk latihan jika suatu saat harus ditinggal tugas oleh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto dengan telatennya memijit punggung mungil sang istri. Bukan rahasia bagi mereka jika pijitan laki-laki itu sangat manjur untuk meredakan atau bahkan menghilangkan sakit. Buktinya sekarang Boruto dan Himawari tengkurap berjajar di sebelah ibu mereka, dengan mengangkat kaus.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Setelah ibu, aku ya Yah," ujar Boruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lalu habis Boruto, aku," lanjut Himawari.

Narito mendengus sedangkan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

...

**XIV**

Hari ini keluarga Namikaze tengah berbahagia. Alasannya adalah sang ayah yang baru saja mendapat cuti dan mereka akan berwisata ke kebun binatang di tepi kota. Setelah membereskan perbekalan, mereka dengan antusias berjalan ke luar. Naruto meletakkan tas ransel di bagian depan motor, lalu menaikinya. Setelah itu Boruto naik dan duduk di depan Naruto. Hinata yang menggendong Himawari, meletakkan anak bungsunya di belakang Naruto, barulah di bagian belakang wanita itu duduk sembari membawa tas selempang.

Setelah memastikan semua terbawa termasuk memakai helm untuknya dan Hinata, Naruto berteriak, "Berangkaaaatt!"

Kata siapa harus punya mobil untuk bisa jalan-jalan?

...

**XV**

"_Ahh ..._"

Hinata mendesah saat ciuman Naruto mulai merambat sepanjang lehernya. Ia memang selalu terbuai, dan menyerah ketika kungkungan posesif sang suami sudah mulai terlihat. Naruto pun menikmati setiap inci kulit halus wanitanya. Ya, inilah bagian favoritnya dari tubuh Hinata, bukan terfavorit sebenarnya.

Pria itu terbakar birahi. Dibukanya dengan gemas kancing daster Hinata yang sedikit bau asap. Tak apalah, sesekali seperti ini, mengingat biasanya Hinata selalu mempersiapkan diri saat hendak berhubungan. Berbeda malam ini karena cukup mendadak. Naruto yang mendadak ingin ketika melihat paha mulus Hinata lewat lubang di daster. Beruntung anak-anak sibuk main di ruang tengah.

"Hinataaaa," desahnya lirih.

Naruto tidak tahan melihat payudara Hinata yang langsung menyembul tanpa terhalang bra. Dengan tatapan yang menggelap, ia bawa bibirnya turun untuk menyesap kenyalnya benda terfavorit nomor dua.

Hinata terpaksa menggigit bibir setiap kali Naruto menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Bagaimana pun anak-anak masih bangun, jangan sampai mereka mendengar.

Saat merasa bagian bawahnya mengeras, Naruto segera memosisikan diri pada bagian terfavorit nomor satu di tubuh Hinata.

"!"

"Ibuuuu!"

Teriakan Himawari yang berlanjut dengan tangisan membuat sepasang suami istri itu bengong dan ...

_nggantung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT dulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hanya cerita yang diambil dari kehidupan sehari-hati Naruto dan Hinata. Sedikit drama.

_Timeline-_nya acak ya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Beberapa _scene _diambil dari cerita Fitrah Ilhami.

Selebihnya karangan saya.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kepingan Kehidupan - Memahami Bini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

"Aku pulang!" teriak pria itu dari luar rumah.

Segera ia lepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, lalu meletakkannya dekat pintu. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, setelah ikut korve karena barak akan ditempati peserta pelatihan dari luar negeri.

Naruto, pria itu, merebahkan badannya yang masih berbalut seragam di karpet ruang tamu.

"Sudah pulang Mas?"

Suara seorang wanita membuatnya menoleh.

"Iya, sudah Hinata," jawabnya.

"Ya Tuhan ini sepatu kenapa ditaruh di sini? Itu ada rak kan? Ini juga bawahnya masih berlumpur, Mas tidak mengusapnya di keset ya? Lalu itu, seragamnya kenapa tidak dilepas dahulu? Nanti makin bau keringat, susah _nyuci_-nya. Mas bagaimana sih? Diberi tahu berkali-kali tidak paham juga."

Naruto bengong mendengar rentetan omelan sang istri yang lebih mengerikan dibanding rentetan desing peluru dari laras panjangnya.

...

**II**

"Mas, aku tadi ke rumah sakit."

Naruto yang baru masuk kamar langsung menoleh. Melihat sang istri hanya memakai daster kebesaran, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya meletup.

"Kamu sakit Hinata? Sakit apa?"

"Tidak kok, hanya mengantar pesanan."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Istrinya memang membuka usaha katering kecil-kecilan, katanya untuk mengisi waktu selama sang suami sedang di kantor.

"Aku tadi ketemu Sakura di sana," lanjut Hinata.

Pria itu naik ke kasur, tidur miring dengan menghadap Hinata yang masih duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa Mas ingin tahu? Mas penasaran ya? Mas masih mengingat-ingat Sakura ya? Mas mau _balikan_ lagi sama Sakura? Mas menyesal nikah sama aku?"

Kerongkongan Naruto terasa kering. Siap-siap tidak mendapat jatah malam ini.

...

**III**

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menata kue di dalam kardus jajan.

"Mau dibantu Hinata?" tanya pria itu tulus.

"Tidak usah Mas," jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu memilih untuk membersihkan bayonet yang kemarin dipakai latihan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gaduh. Pria itu sudah akan berlari tapi mendadak kaku di tempat.

"Aduh! kenapa begini sih? Malah jatuh semua. Sudah capai masak sendiri, beres-beres sendiri, tidak ada yang mau membantu, aku lelah Ya Tuhan!"

_Lah _tadi katanya tidak usah dibantu? batin Naruto meringis.

...

**IV**

Ia turun dari motor yang telah distandarkan. Lantas mengambil kardus di depan Mega Pro kesayangannya.

"Mas apa itu?"

Naruto melihat sosok Hinata yang sepertinya baru pulang dari warung. Wanita itu selalu tampak cantik meski hanya dengan pakaian sederhana. Seperti saat ini contohnya, kaus lengan panjang warna ungu pudar, dipadu dengan rok panjang warna hitam. Rambutnya diikat asal. Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, memiliki wanita itu sebagai istri.

Selain itu, Hinata yang notabene anak orang kaya, mau menerima lamaran dirinya yang hanya seorang serdadu, itu sudah sangat Naruto syukuri.

"Bingkisan dari kantor, Hinata."

Naruto meletakkannya di teras rumah dan mendudukkan diri. Sang istri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dari Komandan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, dari Bu Shion."

Pria itu masih polos saja tanpa menyadari aura hitam di sebelahnya.

"Bu Shion itu yang mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu _lho _yang rambutnya pirang panjang. Waktu Boruto sakit dia juga nengok kan ke rumah sakit, pakai baju abu-abu sama celana hitam," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Tidak sadar, aura hitam di dekatnya semakin kelam.

"Oh ternyata Bu Shion spesial ya di hati Mas."

Tawa riang Naruto sekejap langsung hilang. Ia menoleh patah-patah ke samping.

"Bu … bukan begitu Hinata," elaknya.

"Iya kan? sampai bajunya pun Mas ingat. Coba sekarang aku tanya, waktu Bu Shion nengok Boruto di rumah sakit, aku pakai baju apa?"

Tatapan Hinata semakin sengit, membuat sang serdadu meneguk ludah kasar.

Segera saja Naruto berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat saat itu pakaian apa yang dikenakan Hinata. Sayangnya, satu petunjuk pun ia tak dapat.

"Nah kan, baju istri sendiri lupa. Baju orang lain Mas ingat."

Wanita itu sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sungguh kalau keadaan tidak sedang genting pasti Naruto sudah menyerang wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Bu … bukan Hinata, aku salah. Yang pakai baju abu-abu celana hitam itu bukan Bu Shion, itu Bu Shizuka."

"Oh jadi Bu Shizuka juga spesial di hati Mas?"

Mendadak Naruto berhasrat menggigit sepatu.

...

**V**

Wanita itu duduk lemas di samping sang suami yang sedang menatap ponsel di ruang tamu. Kepala berambut nila dia sandarkan ke bahu sang pria.

"Mas, aku ingin makan piza."

Naruto menghentikan permainannya di ponsel. Laki-laki itu mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Jangan dulu Hinata, kan uangnya tinggal sedikit untuk akhir bulan," rayunya.

"Pakai uang tabunganku saja Mas."

Naruto diam sejenak, "Sayang dong, masa mau makan saja pakai uang tabungan."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh."

Naruto tahu, wanitanya itu sedang merajuk. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli."

"Beli apa?"

"Piza?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak ah, sayang uangnya. Mending dibelikan yang lain bisa untuk seminggu."

Hinata bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau Hinata paham."

Naruto dengan semringah mengikuti istrinya ke dapur.

"Mas mau apa? Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku mau makan piza saja tidak boleh."

Naruto jadi patung di tempat.

...

**VI**

Suara ketak-ketak di atap membuat keduanya yang sedang sibuk membaca, mendongak. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

Mata ungu Hinata mendelik melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat. Wanita itu mencolek pinggang Naruto.

"Mas," sambil mengarahkan matanya ke sudut ruangan, tepat sebelah meja.

Keduanya saling mengangguk. Hinata mulai mengangkat daster dan mengikatnya di pinggang. Naruto berdiri pelan, mengambil galah panjang dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Kemudian mengambil bayonet dari atas lemari.

Pria itu memberi aba-aba senyap, "Satu … dua … tiga!"

"_Hiyaaaaa_!"

Hinata mendorong galah ke sasaran, "Kena Mas!"

Lantas dengan kecepatan kilat kuning dari Konoha, Naruto melempar bayonetnya. Tepat mengenai sasaran dan … darah pun memuncrat.

"_Yeayy_!" teriak Hinata.

Satu tikus mati.

...

**VII**

"Mas tolong bantu aku!"

Naruto yang masih lengkap dengan seragam lorengnya bergegas mendekati Hinata di dapur. Wanita itu masih sibuk mencetak bakwan dan menggorengnya. Sementara di wajan yang lain, terlihat donat kecil-kecil yang juga membutuhkan perhatian.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ini tolong, tahu isinya dijemur di nampan merah. Kue putunya dimasukkan ke plastik ya satu-satu. Nanti ditumpuk di nampan hijau saja. Terus kalau tahunya sudah dingin, masukkan juga ke plastik, jangan lupa kasih cabai satu-satu ya Mas."

Naruto bolak-balik kebingungan.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa dulu ini Hinata?"

Dahi Naruto mendapat ciuman sayang dari spatula.

...

**VIII**

Lapangan kompleks di hari Minggu ini cukup ramai. Seperti biasa, ada pasar tumpah di sana. Sisi selatan dari lapangan, ada jalan kosong yang memang tidak digunakan untuk lalu lalang.

Di sana, Hinata gugup menaiki motor _matic_, di belakang, Naruto menjadi pengarah. Ceritanya wanita itu sedang belajar naik motor.

"Mas ini bagaimana Mas? Belok ke kanan," ujar Hinata gugup.

"Belok ya belok saja Hinata, pelan-pelan tarik setang kanan!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata semakin gugup, paling malas ini kalau harus belok kanan, susah.

"Ti … tidak bisa Mas!"

"Tenang Hinata, pelan-pelan saja."

"Mas bagaimana ini, tolong Mas!"

Akhirnya Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, kedua tangan meraih setang di samping tangan Hinata.

"_Gini amat Ya Tuhan, ngajarin bini naik motor."_

…

**IX**

Akhirnya sampai rumah juga. Naruto merasa butuh istirahat setelah lepas piket. Langkah kakinya memasuki rumah, dan mendapati Hinata sedang tertawa sambil melihat ponsel, kemudian terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto serak.

Hinata seketika menoleh dan tersenyum. Disambutnya sang suami dengan hangat.

"Tadi Mas lihat kamu tersenyum sendiri. Sedang _chat _dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sang istri membantu melepas bajunya.

"Oh itu, dengan Bang Toneri Mas," ujar Hinata enteng.

Wajah Naruto langsung suram. Mendengar nama Toneri, seorang polisi yang merupakan mantan kekasih Hinata, kupingnya seketika panas.

"Oh … Toneri, untuk apa dia kontak kamu?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati wajah murung suaminya. Apa Naruto cemburu?

"Hanya menanyakan toko perabotan di sini Mas, kan dia baru pindah ke rumah baru."

"Memang harus sama kamu tanyanya? Seperti tidak ada _google _saja."

"Ya kan tanya lebih cepat daripada mencari Mas."

"Memang harus ditanggapi dengan senyum-senyum begitu?"

Hinata terdiam, wanita itu mulai yakin suaminya sedang cemburu. Lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mas cemburu ya?" goda Hinata.

Sang istri bahkan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Tidak," tukas Naruto.

"_Aaa_ … Mas cemburu. Lucunya … _adudududuh_ gemas!"

Naruto bungkam. Bukannya berusaha menjelaskan, Hinata malah menganggap kecemburuannya lawakan. Apa Hinata lupa, kalau dia sendiri yang sedang cemburu, suasana sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga.

Naruto kesal sementara Hinata makin _menguwel-uwel_ pipinya.

...

**X**

"Mas …."

"_Hmm_?"

Naruto memiringkan badan, menghadap Hinata yang baru saja naik ke kasur.

"Aku kira sudah tidur."

"Belum kok Hinata."

Entah kenapa firasat Naruto mengatakan malam ini dia akan segera mendapat jatah _iya-iya_. Tangannya dengan pelan dan lembut merangkul pinggang Hinata. Namun wanita itu menepisnya pelan.

"Seandainya dahulu tidak menikah denganku, Mas mau nikah dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang pria berpikir, cukup lama. Enaknya nikah sama siapa, ya?

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata memukul lengannya keras, terasa panas, karena tangan wanita itu terlalu ramping untuk lengannya yang berotot tebal.

"Mas menyebalkan," ucap Hinata sembari tetap memukul lengan Naruto, "malah membayangkan menikah dengan yang lain."

Naruto melongo, "_Lah? _kan tadi Hinata tanya, kalau aku tidak menikah dengan Hinata, aku menikah dengan siapa? Makanya Mas mikir."

"Bukan begitu, harusnya Mas jawab, "Aku hanya mau menikah dengan Hinata, tidak mau dengan yang lain," begitu."

Naruto jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa geli. Lucu sekali istrinya ini. Namun ternyata Hinata salah mengartikan tawanya.

"Itu kan, malah senyum sendiri. Pasti masih membayangkan wanita lain kan yang mau Mas nikahi? Siapa? siapa?"

"_Lho_? mana ada Mas mikir begitu Hinata."

"Tahu ah, aku tidak dengar. Mau tidur saja."

_Lho … lho? _jadi bagaimana ini nasib Naruto junior?

...

**XI**

"Kenapa Hinata lama sekali ya?"

Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tamu. Tadi Hinata pamit mengantar kue pesanan ke rumah Pak Gai, naik motor. Naruto khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata. Apalagi wanita itu masih belum lancar naik motor.

Ceritanya Hinata memang bersikeras ingin naik motor untuk mengantar pesanan. Jadi lumayan kan, tidak perlu keluar ongkos untuk angkot. Karena rayuannya yang luar biasa mematikan, Naruto sampai mau menukar motornya dengan motor sang ayah. Maksudnya, Mega Pro kesayangannya dipakai sang ayah, sementara Honda Beat Minato dipakainya.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar deru rendah motor yang ia kenal. Naruto berlari ke pintu depan.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata meringis, "Kan mutar Mas."

"Mutar bagaimana? Rumah Pak Gai kan dekat."

"Ya, tapi harus belok kanan. Aku kan cari jalan yang beloknya ke kiri saja. Susah belok kanan."

Naruto _cengo_.

...

**XII**

Jadi begini, sehari tadi di kantor, tidak ada latihan, tidak ada korve, tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Karena itu Naruto sibuk berselancar di dunia semu, alias media sosial. Tanpa sengaja mata birunya menangkap akun seorang lelaki yang memberikan komentar pada foto yang diunggah sang istri. Foto makanan hasil tangan Hinata sebenarnya, dan komentar laki-laki itu pun sederhana.

"Sepertinya lezat Hinata."

Namun entah kenapa hatinya bergemuruh, tangan pria itu mengerat pada ponselnya. Kemudian ia membuka profil laki-laki itu.

Penasaran, membuka setiap statusnya, apa ada komentar atau "like" dari Hinata untuk laki-laki itu. Niat sekali Naruto sampai matanya pedih.

Alih-alih tidak ada sama sekali jejak yang menunjukkan bahwa Hinata memberikan perhatian lebih kepada pria itu.

Naruto merasa lega, sejenak, sebab setelah itu ia menyadari satu hal. Melihat-lihat unggahan Otsutsuki Toneri, pria yang sedang ia untit. Ada foto rumah yang sepertinya baru ditempati, ada foto Toneri dengan mobil juga di sana.

Hati Naruto terenyuh. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata tidak menyesal memilihnya? Hanya mampu menempati rumah kontrakan, bukan rumah sendiri. Ke mana-mana naik Mega Pro lawas, bukan mobil.

Pikiran Naruto kacau, bahkan terbawa sampai ke rumah.

"Mas kenapa?"

Suara Hinata memasuki gendang telinganya. Naruto tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata mendudukkan diri di samping sang suami.

"Cerita saja kalau ada masalah, tapi aku tidak memaksa. Jika Mas belum mau bercerita tidak masalah."

Naruto menatap sang istri yang terlihat lelah. Apa karena sehari tadi Hinata membuat kue pesanan? Bukankah jika Hinata bersama Toneri, tak perlu seperti ini?

"Kau lelah Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap bingung. Ada sesirat sedih dalam nada ucapan sang suami.

"Ya, lelah sedikit. Ada apa? Mas mau dibuatkan apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, cukup Hinata di sini saja. Mau dipijit?"

"Mas tidak capai? Nanti sajalah, kalau mau tidur baru dipijit."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya Mas, besok libur kan? Jalan-jalan yuk!" ujar Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Naik Mega Pro lawas, tidak apa-apa?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah biasanya juga begitu? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Iyalah Mas, memang mau naik apa?"

"Hinata tidak ingin punya mobil?"

Sepertinya Hinata mulai paham arah pembicaraan Naruto, begitu juga dengan keresahan Naruto sejak tadi. Jawaban sudah di depan mata.

"Tidak, untuk saat ini. Kita belum butuh kok Mas."

Naruto terdiam.

"Mas, aku tahu apa yang Mas pikirkan."

"Iya?"

"Mas masih percaya Hinata kan?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sorot mata Hinata penuh tuntutan akan sebuah jawaban.

"Tentu saja," tegas Naruto.

"Aku bersyukur dengan keadaanku saat ini. Ini sudah cukup, tidak ada yang aku keluhkan. Aku tidak mau bicara banyak, tapi aku harap Mas mengerti itu."

Sejenak kemudian senyum Naruto terkembang. Pria itu paham isi kalimat Hinata.

...

**XIII**

Malam ini mereka berdua terlihat bahagia bercanda tawa. Hinata tidur tengkurap di kasur, sementara Naruto memijit punggungnya. Sesekali pria itu usil, menyenggol payudara sang istri.

"Maaassss!"

Lalu tertawa.

Kemudian lagi, Naruto dengan kesengajaan meraba paha Hinata dari balik daster. Memang bercanda, tapi Naruto benar-benar sedang merayu untuk mendapatkan jatahnya.

"Mas tangannya jangan keluyuran dong! Minta dipijit ini!"

Naruto tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa, kejadian tadi siang membuatnya bahagia.

"Mas," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku mati _dulu_, Mas pasti akan menikah lagi kan? Lalu apakah Mas masih akan sayang kepada anak-anak kita?"

Naruto tertegun, kenapa tiba-tiba bahas mati?

"Tidak Hinata. Kamu sehat, pasti kita akan bersama sampai tua."

Hinata menoleh, "Umur kan tidak ada yang tahu Mas. Siapa tahu aku mati lebih dahulu. Mas pasti akan menikah lagi, dan perhatian Mas ke anak kita jadi berkurang."

Pria itu menghentikan pijitannya, lantas berpikir.

"Tidak mungkin, aku pasti akan tetap menjaga anak-anak kita Hinata. Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mendadak Hinata bangkit, Naruto terkejut.

"Jadi Mas mengharapkan aku mati _duluan_?"

_Hah?_

"Bukan Hinata, kan tadi kamu tanya."

"Iya dan kelihatan dari jawaban Mas, Mas ingin aku mati _duluan_ kan? Biar Mas bisa nikah lagi begitu?"

"_Lah? _Mas tidak bilang begitu."

Hinata menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Sudah ah, malas bicara sama Mas."

Oh tidak bisa Hinata! Tidak kali ini, kau tidak bisa menggagalkan lagi rencana _iya-iya._

Naruto menyeringai, dengan gerakan cepat menyerang Hinata.

"_Kyaaaaaaa!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT lagi**


End file.
